A variety of different types of computer devices are configured to connect to a docking station. However, changing a viewing orientation of the computer device after docking is generally difficult, time-consuming and inconvenient. For example, some docking stations require electrical disconnection and re-connection to change viewing orientations of the computer device. Other docking stations require a complex reconfiguring of the mechanical attachment structure to accommodate a different viewing orientation of the computer device.